


Hard and Seek

by ohvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvivi/pseuds/ohvivi
Summary: Nag da-drive si Chanyeol papunta sa bahay nila dahil birthday niya ngayon. Nakita niya ang makinis na balikat ni Baekhyun dahil sa maluwag nitong suot, tinigasan agad siya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Hard and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> please go heart or press kudos or what hehe :) thank you!!

“Bakit ba ang luwag ng suot mong damit?” 

“Eh I wanna be comfortable eh. Bakit ba?”

“Kanina pa litaw ng litaw yang balikat mo, baby.” 

“Bakit? Natetease ka ba?”

“Gago kanina pa ako tinitigasan sa’yo. Please stop teasing me now.”

At dahil isang dakilang pokpok si Baekhyun, lalo niyang binaba ang T-shirt niya sa may balikat niya. Gusto niyang nakikita ang bakat na tite ni chanyeol sa pantalon nito. Inalis niya ang seatbelt at isinandal ang sandalan ng upuan niya pababa. 

“What are you doing, Baekhyun?”

“Wala binababa lang yung sandalan so I have space.”

“ANONG GAGAWIN MO?” Tanong ni Chanyeol ng pabigla. 

“I’m gonna touch myself and you’re just gonna drive and watch the road.”

“Putangina ka, Baekhyun. Naririnig ko palang gagawin mo nilalabasan na’ko.”

Baekhyun softly chuckled gusto niya maging sobrang sexual ng boses niya at ang paligid ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun removed his pants. Naka boxer-brief nalang siya ngayon. He keeps rubbing his dick while Chanyeol keeps looking at him and back at the road. 

“I said watch the road diba? Gusto mo bang maaksidente tayo?”

Chanyeol followed di na niya tinitingnan ang daan pero slightly sumandal siya sa pintuan niya sa left at pinwesto ang katwan ng medyo 30 degrees para kita parin niya kahit nas peripheral vision lang niya si Baekhyun. 

“Fuck, gusto kong itabi, tutulungan kita.” 

“Malayo pa ang next gas station. Tuloy mo lang yan.” 

Baekhyun slightly stood up para mahubad ng tuluyan ang lahat ng pang ibaba nito. His milky white legs and his dick is showing. Bumukaka ito at nag slouch. 

“Putang puta ka na talaga sa gagawin mo, ‘no?”

“Naman, I want to frustrate you. Nasa expressway tayo, you can’t just park it at the side unless it's an emergency.” Baekhyun winked at the taller one. 

Baekhyun started rubbing his dick up and down with his right hand, slowly. Pinasok ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri nito sa bibig ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat naman nung isa pero ginawa parin. 

“What are you doing now?” He mumbles dahil nga nasa bibig ang mga daliri nung isa.

Baekhyun didn’t answer, lalo lang itong bumukaka at ipinasok ang isang daliri at fininger ang sarili habang jinajakol ang tite. 

“Fuck you, Baekhyun. This is so unfair!” Nilakasan ni Chanyeol ang boses, na parang pinapagalitan ang isa. 

Again, the smaller one didn’t answer. Habang nag jajakol at nag fifinger ay nakaramdam na ito ng sarap kaya nilakasan ang ungol. Sila lang namang dalawa eh. 

“Agh, fuck, ang sarap kahit sarili ko lang.”

Chanyeol’s definitely furious, he was gazing at the road, malalim ang mga paghinga. Sa sobrang libog. 

“Fuck, dumpling, I-I’m close--agh-ha”

“Chanyeol, fu-uck me, Baby.” Binilisan ni Baekhyun ang pag jakol at nilabasan ito sa may tiyan niya. 

“Tangina ka, di ka ba marunong mag hintay?” 

“Bawal bang mamaya ulit?”

Chanyeol literally left his eyes on the road dahil napatingin ito bigla kay Baekhyun. Nang makita niyang may sign ng gas station ay pinindot agad ang right signal dahil gustong gusto na niyang kantutin si Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol parked and immediately pressed something under his chair para umatras ang buong upuan giving Baekhyun space to ride on top of him. Ibinaba niya ng todo ang sandalan para mas maluwag ang pwesto nila. Baekhyun was almost going to ride on top ng itulak siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Anong akala mo? Ganon kadali yon? Chupain mo muna ‘ko.”

Baekhyun chuckled. Ayan na, naganti na yung may malaking tite. SHET. Chanyeol placed his hands at the back of his head and let Baekhyun do all the work. 

Habang nakaupo parin sa pwesto niya ay tinanggal ang butones ng pantalon ng isa at ibinaba kasabay ng boxers.

Sinubo kaagad ito ni Baekhyun, his warm mouth made it even more better, dahil sa lamig ng sasakyan. Napaungol agad si Chanyeol. 

“Deeper.” The taller said in a bossy tone. 

Dineep throat naman ni Baekhyun ang isa making him gag. 

“Nag mamadali ka ba? Ha?” sabay sabunot ng hindi kahigpitan sa mga ulo ni Baekhyun at iniangat ito para di na mag choke ang isa. 

“Sagot!”

“No, baby.” he mumbled dahil nasa bibig parin niya ang tite ni Chanyeol. 

“I said I’m not a baby.”

Sinadya talagang sabihin ni Baekhyun ang ‘baby’ dahil gusto niyang naiinis si Chanyeol. Mas nagiging agressive ito, and he likes it. 

“No, daddy. Hindi ako nag mamadali.” he answered. 

Tinanggal naman ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay nito sa buhok ni Baekhyun at pinatuloy ang pagchupa sakanya. 

Dere-derechong chinupa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol for a good minute. Chanyeol’s moans were full inside the vehicle. Rinig na rinig, buong buo ang boses. Which Baekhyun liked kaya ginalingan pa nito ang pag chupa. 

Tinulak ni Chanyeol pataas si Baekhyun para patigilin at tinap ang kanyang mga hita, sinasabing umupo na ito sakanya. 

Nang makaupo si Baekhyun ay inipit niya sa mga buttcheeks niya ang basang tite ni Chanyeol at gumalaw. Hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang batok ni Baekhyun and pulled closer to him. 

They’re making out, hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang tite niya para ipasok na kay Baekhyun. Thank you sa mga laway ni B, may instant lube na sila.

“Fu-uck, Chan.” 

“I’m not..” pinasok ni Chanyeol ng buong buo, bigla, at pasok na pasok, ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. “..Chan!” tinuloy niya ang sinabi. 

“FUCK! PUTANGINA!” Baekhyun shouted. 

“Tangina ka, parusa mo yang puta ka.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes were teary due to sarap na sarap lang siya pero masakit din kasi talaga ang pagbigla ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. 

“Now, you move. Kailangan labasan ako nang hindi ako gagalaw. Hindi tayo aalis hangga’t di ako nilalabasan sa loob mo.” 

Baekhyun’s hands were pressing down on Chanyeol’s chests for support. He moved up and down  
Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s face with one hand at nilapit ito sa mukha niya. 

“Ano? Gusto mo bang dito na tayo mag celebrate ng birthday ko sa sasakyan? Mukhang bukas pa ko lalabasan niyan?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, so he rode faster. Binilisan niya na parang nag t-twerk na siya dahil pwet lang naman niya ang dapat gumalaw. Pag sinuportahan niya ang sarili niya sa pag kantot kay Chanyeol ay magiging malikot ang sasakyan. 

Nanginginig ang mga binti. Whines were also released. He’s pleasured with what he’s doing but his legs are giving up on him. 

“Bab- Daddy, My legs are shaking na.” Baekhyun said. 

“Anong gagawin ko? Pinipigilan mo pa kasi. Gumalaw ka ng ayos. Tuloy.” The taller said in a bossy tone. 

Baekhyun helped himself by holding on to the car’s interior and fucked Chanyeol. This time, Chanyeol held his buttcheeks and helped him. 

“Fuck, B. Ang sikip mo talaga. Puta! Nakakabaliw.” 

Chanyeol finally fucked back with his hips dahil gusto na niyang labasan. Masyado na silang matagal, baka nauna na yung mga kaibigan nila sa bahay niya. 

“Daddy, I’m clo-ose, ha-ugh” Chanyeol thrusted faster. 

“Baekhyun, shit!” 

Talagang dinidiinan ni Chanyeol ang pag kantot kay Baekhyun dahil lumalakas ang mga pag ungol nung maliit. Namamawis na sila pareho. Nang sabay silang labasan. Si Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun, si Baekhyun sa tiyan ni Chanyeol.

“Fuck, daddy, you’re so good.”

“I know baby. Kiss ako.” The taller one pouted, making Baekhyun kiss him. 

“Tissue, jan sa compartment.”

They cleaned up each other at nag suot na ng pambabang damit. 

Chanyeol started the car and drove again. 


End file.
